Sprinkles
Sprinkles the Unicorn is a mystical unicorn which claims herself to be the creator of rainbows, She currently believes that she is the wife of Zaovyr, for some reason and constantly stalks him around the multiverse, only separating from him to deal with very bad people. Sprinkles has a superiority complex and when in conversation (which she does by telepathy), will often, repeatedly, claim herself to possess power equal to that of the Elder Gods, though her true power is unknown. Sprinkles is played by Livviy and Jim. Appearance Bodily Sprinkles, on all fours, stands to a magnificent height of 4'10" at her shoulder, whilst from nose to tail she reaches 7'10". Sprinkles is glorious to look at; her fur is made from natural forming crystaline which consistantly shimmers with pure energy. Her mane is a spectrum of every colour in existence, giving the form of a rainbow (excluding the colours: brown, black and grey). This is repeated on her long, flowing tail. Sprinkles is able to freely manipulate the length of her mane and tail, thus allowing to often appear incredibly long, to allow it flow against the wind as she traverses through the sky. With the overall structure of Sprinkles' body built for speed, she is easily able to run for incredibly lengthy periods. It is often said that staring at Sprinkles too long will lead to them entering a hyponotic trance-like state, this trance continuing until the unicorn has left the proximity of the individual(s). Facial Like every unicorn, atop Sprinkles head resides a horn. Pearly white in colour, the horn reaches eleven inches in length and becomes pointed at the tip, which emits a constant pink glow of energy. Her eyes are a bright violet in shade and are framed by long lashes. Sprinkles' eyes also constantly emanate a bright glow. Powers Flight Powered by her rainbow shooting tail, Sprinkles can fly at an incredible speed, reaching speeds close to the speed of light. Though she retains an incredible stamina, Sprinkles does need to rest on occasion. Due to the power involved in sustaining her wingless flight, a dull, dusturbing noise is emitted from Sprinkles (see Nyan Cat). The residual energy from the flight is released in the form of a trail of rainbow light behind her. This energy is hot enough that should it come into contact with a person, it can easily vaporise them. Lasers With the constant glow of her eyes, Sprinkles is able to release sharp ethereal beams of pure arcane energy. Gender Changing Beam Sprinkles has the ability to shoot a beam out of her horn that upon contact witth individuals, will shift them into the opposite gender, or cause them to become genderless. This gender-shift lasts for around 24 hours and can be a painful experience. Heavenly Fire From her hooves, Sprinkles is able to emit bright pink magical flames. The strength of this magical fire has yet to be fully explored, yet she has mastery over the form and direction this fire takes. Rainbow Creation With her mane and tail, Sprinkles can form rainbows and does this throughout Gielinor. Biography N/A Trivia * The character is based off the pink unicorn from Charlie and the Unicorn *The original creator only created this character for Zaovyr to fight in a Hangover roleplay in Summer 2012, it somewhat escelated into a actual character. *Sprinkles will forever hate Caius Aren for no obvious reason, despite his recent death. Category:Animal Category:Humor Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Female Category:Xear Category:Neutral